


Midnight and love

by narusasunarukink



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Ear Piercings, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Not Wearing Underwear, Pregnancy, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sexy Times, nobody's submissive on this relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narusasunarukink/pseuds/narusasunarukink
Summary: Naruto, the hero, the person who saved Konoha from derstruction, who saved Sasuke from darkness, from lonliness, and prison, his one and only who fought for his sake, the only person who believed in his cause, now standing proud for him and with him.





	1. Nervousness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, First of all, I don't own Naruto or any characters.  
>  Just to remember, english is not my first language, so bear with my mistakes, or even, try to correct them if you're nice enough ;).  
> If you know me from tumblr with the same username, I will continue my doujinshi, it's a matter of time, and just to tell you that this story is a little bit similar since they are married, but not following or anything, (you can imagine that if you want) but the doujin is not an Mpreg. But I wanted to write something like that, I hope the result will be good.  
> please, have fun while reading this.

The afternoon was hot, and sunny, a certain blond was heading home to his beloved, he was free for the rest of the day, and things can't get any better. His narrow appartement felt like a palace, first because Sasuke hated the mess he was living in before, and second, because his presence in their love nest made it look ten times bigger and one hundred times better. 

Aften opening the front door, he was of course greeted by a spotless little lane where he took off his shoes imediately before stepping up on the wooden floor, he knows better than to enter quickly without removing the sandals , his teme would be very mad. Not even a single sound can be heard, that makes him wonder where was his husband.

Was he asleep ? this is what he was supposed to do in his condition after all, but we were talking about Sasuke here, and the Uchiha hated naps, Naruto had to convince the boy in order for him to rest by reminding him he was expecting, most of the time, the blond was forced to nap with him, which was not a problem at all for Naruto, in fact, he liked that.

-I am home.

He went straight to the kitchen, maybe he was going to find the raven there, and he found him, not exactly in the kitchen, but at the entry of the balcony, Sasuke was hand-washing some of their sheets, and he was concentrated on his task, Naruto wanted to laught at this point, but he refrained, happy to see him under the shadow of their balcony roof, the sunlight clearly visible in the background, Sasuke stopped what he was doing, he raised his head from his laundry, and looked directly in Naruto's eyes, a silly smile was plastered on the blond's face.

-Hi beautiful.  
-Naruto, you know how much I hate it when you call me that.  
-I can't help it after all...this is what you are.  
-Dobe.  
-I am also happy to see you hunny. 

Sasuke hardly stood up from his stool, he hated it even more when Naruto tried to help him stand, as if he needed that, once rival, always rival, he was five months and a half along, but he didn't care, he hated it when Naruto was treating him like if he was gonna beark, the only thing he was wearing is a light buttoned shirt, long enough to cover his bottom half, his sleeves up, and nothing under that, it was hot, he was home, and pregnant, he didn't bother to put on underwears.

He went slowly in Naruto's direction, his husband eyeing him suggestively, when he reached his blond, he kissed him sweetly on the lips, but the said blond was not ready to let go, he grabbed him gently by the waist and turned him around in order to kiss his delicate neck, for a male, his skin was very soft which he liked very much, he took off the first button to kiss further, the raven started to moan ligthly, then he took of the second, then the third, until he reached the bottom, and then carressed his soft stomach, a pretty little and round stomach, he stopped the kissing and smiled.

-I want to know the gender.  
-I...I will not tell you.  
-Why not? I really want to know...pleaaaase.  
-If you truly want to know you have to guess.  
-it's easy to guess between a boy or a girl, and you'll not say a thing to me even if I was right.

Sasuke loved to torture his husband, he came out of his embrace, and buttoned his shirt back, he went straight again to the balcony, and went to hang the laundry on the small space, Naruto went to help him directly and suggested him to go and rest, but the raven wanted to do it by himself, Naruto insisted as usual. and the raven gave up.

-Usuratonkachi.  
-Yes, I know.

To be continued...


	2. After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, the hero, the person who saved Konoha from derstruction, who saved Sasuke from darkness, from lonliness, and prison, his one and only who fought for his sake, the only person who believed in his cause, now standing proud for him and with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr ;).  
> narusasunarukink.tumblr.com  
> Please, feel free to visit it ;).

The two young lovebirds wedded only one year and a half ago were now sitting together on the couch, Sasuke lying between Naruto's legs with the blond caressing his soft locks, enjoying the silence.

Naruto was not the kind to be silent, and he liked to ask so many questions to his beloved, about his day, and how it was going with their friends, and Sakura especially, about his tummy and the baby. All in All, the younger boy was really protective toward his mate, one time, Sasuke whimpered because he felt some pain during medical exams, and it was enough to set Naruto into panic mode, he was waiting outside, and Sakura was here to reassure Naruto instead of Sasuke, it took her almost an hour to convince him that his lover was alright, it was only...well pregnancy stuff, he was more fragile during this period. The blond insisted to go with Sasuke, but the pale boy ingnored his request, he wanted to be alone, because it was ambarrassing, and for him, Naruto was always a rival, the last thing he wanted is for him to see that, but well, he went with him anyways, trying to convince the blond is like talking to a wall, plus he was blinded by love and care.

In one hand, Sakura accepted their relationship pretty well, it sadened her at first, but she was still happy for her friends, and of course wanted to remain their best friend and team mate, she was there when Naruto went against the world to protect Sasuke, she was there when Sasuke temporarly abandoned his ninja power, she was there when they shared their vows, she was there all along, with her other girl friend Ino who secretly liked the couple, even tho she criticised them at first.

On the other hand, we have the others, they were all against Sasuke, not even trying to understand him, even with Naruto's explanation, because yes, the boy was the only person who understood Sasuke, not completely still, but almost, he was aware of his pain and bout, all Konoha wanted him jailed, and chained, the beautiful boy didn't even care what Konoha thought about him, he hated the village, he despised them all, but Naruto's animalistic instinct was to protect what's his, and by "his", he meant Sasuke, and nobody had the right to touch Sasuke, and Naruto was another person when somebody tried to hurt his family, because for him, Sasuke was first a rival then a friend, his best friend, and finally his lover and family, the family he always wanted, people were far from imagining Sasuke as a sensitive and caring lover, only seeing a beautiful and stoic Uchiha in him, an unnaprochable ninja who will slaugher them on the blink of an eye...they were completely wrong, because deep inside, the boy was caring toward his husband, he loved him sincerely, and took a good care of him and their home, since he was exempted from his duties as a ninja for a long period of time, he did that for Naruto, and only for him, because he believed in him, and encouraged him to follow his destiny and realize his dream of becoming Hokage, and Sasuke was helping him to do so, and Naruto was almost there, Sasuke was aware of his true potential, he was the first to recognize him as a strong ninja and it was a while ago when they were both only children, people were always treating his mate as a wild animal, a dangerous demon or something like that. But he was very strong, more than they can imagine, and this is exactly why he defended himself and Sasuke as well, without even loosing Konoha's respect, not that Sasuke cared at all.

Another important thing about their relationship is that Naruto tried to make Sasuke open up to their other friends, which was not easy at first, because they were all against him, but Naruto's fight didn't give room for argument. They learned to know him and accept him, Shikamaru first, because he was very quick to understand.

Their relationship was far from boring regarding their situation, even now during pregnancy, Sasuke was not the kind to let himself go, sure, he was napping more often, but with Naruto by his side when he was free, he was taking time for himself as well, because he needed to rest, but it was not all, he was allowed to go, to small trips with his husband, when his blond was training Sasuke stayed with Sakura and sometimes with the others, she was their team mate after all, and she was the closest to Naruto, sometimes they were all together with their comrades, they went out all together gathering for dinners or stuff like that, enjoying small trips, regardless of Sasuke's position, he was allowed to travel whanever he wanted under naruto's custody, plus he was not pennyless, he had his own stuff in another country where he had a citizenship even as a rogue ninja, and he was even visiting his own team. But this story is for another time.

_Almost dinner time...want to go to Ichiraku?  
-Don't even think about it dobe, there is plently of food here, and it's healthier anyway.  
-Tsunade forbid you to go out at night for long period of time, but you're tired, and I want you to enjoy a dinner outside with me.  
-You don't like my cooking do you?  
-What are you saying? of course I do Sasu-chan.

After this word he kissed his husband's forhead, he loved his cooking, the black haired boy was a surprisingly good cook, not like himself.

-Are you sure? if you don't like it just say so.  
-I already told you I love it, and I almost love it as much as ramen itself.  
-Stop talking about Ramen as if it was something more important than it really was.

Naruto started to laugh, he knows pretty well that Sasuke was joking, and he liked doing that with him.

-So do you agree then?  
-...Okay...you're always so insistant.  
\- I know...I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think about it on the comment below, and if you want it to go further. Thank you.  
> it will not be a pretty long fanfiction, only for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody, I have a problem with my work, whenever I add a chapter, it does not appear on the front page, so this is the reason why I had to write this message, to make it appear on the top.  
Thanks for understanding, and I'll try to update sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

If somebody can help me, I would be grateful, thank you, I don't know what's the matter with this. I had to add another chapter in order to make it appear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think about it on the comment below, and if you want it to go further. Thank you.  
> it will not be a pretty long fanfiction, only for fun.


End file.
